awaking a memory and everything inbetween
by Aimzy
Summary: darien doesnt have his memory back, can serena stand it and wait, or will the events that happen make her have too? please r & r
1. memories and enemy awakings

hey all! i dont own sailor moon! *damn*!!! but anyway please review if you like it.

Chapter 1- memories and enemy awakings

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'endy.....' 

'endy.........'

'endy are you there?' 

nothing...............

'endy...........' 

the young princess was getting worried now, her prince had not come...... it was not like him to be late unless he was 

introuble.

but she was unsure of what to do, this had never happened before so how do you come across a problem such at this when 

you know nothing of it?.

'oh endy....please be alright' she thought worried............

then all of a sudden..........she heard a chuckle..

'and when have i not been' he whispered in her hair whilst wrapping his arms around her.

' reading my thoughts again you are.........when will you leave me be prince?' she smirked.....

' when i dont need to, when we become one..' 

'and how will that become of us dear endy?' she asked as innocent as she could act..

' ohhh i think you know how........you torture me so princess' he breathed out.

'ohh so much.............' he kissed her neck gently.

'endy... you must wait....i can not help it as much as you can' she replyed in his kisses.

'i can wait till the ends of the earth for you serenity.......no matter what happens in this war, you must remember i love you 

more then life itself, more then the earth, more then my people, once this war is over, marriage will await us with open arms!' 

he said with love in his eyes.

'and so will the bed' he winked.

' oh endy i await that day so much that at night i dream of what it shall be like' she starred into the night. 

'so do i serenity'

'so do i................'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"ohhh!" said serena as she awoke once again from the same dream shed been having since she distroyed Beryl.....

the same dream on the moon before it had been attacked.

the last night that princess serenity and prince darien ever saw eachother again.........

it was tearing serena up inside that she could not be with darien, every day she saw him and every day she had to lie to the 

one man that could make her love a sheer bliss and terrible at the same time.

you know how the saying goes- so close...yet so far anyway........

well if you can understand that feeling then your in as much pain as serena. nothing seem right anymore.

it was destiny for them to be together and now that they cant, destiny doesnt seem too happy. 

serena got out of bed and went to wash her face, like she had been doing every other night.

4:00 am ' great........' she thought weary

' up again early..........i better get to sleep before i cant anymore' 

she got onto her bed and looked out the window, everytime she starred at the moon she saw his face.

his beautiful handsome face, with his eyes like the sea after a storm, and lips as smooth as a babies bottom....

and his hair........oh she could go on forever about his hair, as black as night, and as soft as a flower, nothing compared to his 

head of full sliky hair, she could just memorise her hands running through it. but that was the past.

'darien will never remember.......' she sighed as she grabbed the golden star-shaped locket tightly, holding its close to her 

heart, she sighed again closing her eyes. she always felt warm whilst holding that locket, 'as if it was the warmth of our love'

'but that would never be true, we'll never be together ever again' she silently cried into her sleep, still holding the locket.

and hoping she could get a rest from that dreadful man..............

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"hhmmmmmm" serena moaned, 

she slowly opened her eyes......to see..........

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" serena started to 

scream her head off.

"OH MY GOD! WERE THE HECK AM I??!!??" she started getting frantic.......but then she looked next to her.

"OH MY GOD! DARIEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!" she screamed her head off again.

"me? this is MY apartmen! what are YOU doing here?" he replied back.

"really? wow..... how'd i get here?" she asked confused....

"yes but what i REALLY want to know is why ur naked?" he smirked...

her face turned bright red with embarressment, serena looked down at her body,'oh........ my............... god' she thought

" we didnt ummm.........do..ermmm anything did we?" she asked hopefully 

"how would i know? i went to sleep alone.....then awoke to see you screaming at me" he replied.

'ohhh..........great' she thought. serena glanced at the clock, 4:00 am,

"ohh no! i cant have mum come into my bedroom to not find me there!" she exclaimed.

"well cya then meatball head!" he said " and next time, try sleeping in someone elses bed, try maybe your own!" 

serena gasped, "hey you jerk i didnt mean to wake up here" she relied angrily.

" yea i s'pse" serena nodded....." must of been my good looks!" he said full of himself.

serena gasped but then covered up, " yea right in your dreams buster!" 'few..' she thought, 'what if she reveals something she 

should not?' she sighed.........

"oh im sure you dont like me serena, you just decided to pay your enemy a vist ey? in my bed, naked, cuddled up to me? if 

thats not called liking someone then i dont know what is" he chuckled.

"ahhhhh!" she screamed as she walked out the door with a sheet on. " SEE! YOU SCREAM FOR ME!" he shouted out the 

door. as soon as she got out of the apartment, she transformed into sailor moon and ran home...........................

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

hope you like the first chapter! please review!

luv

Princess-moon bunnie........................


	2. what the heck is that?

chapter 2- what the hell is that?

hello again! hope you enjoyed the last chapter! please r & r!!!!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"how the hell did you end up there?!?" eclaimed mina. "i dont know, but i think it has something to do with the locket, i know 

its pretty random, but thats the only thing that ive done differently when i sleep" serena said unsure.

" yea i suppose, so what did darien say to you, being in his bed naked?" mina winked. "ha! he started claiming that i liked 

him!" 

serena started laughing, "well you do" serena stopped............................................

" well yes but he doesnt know that!" serena said, " he does now!" mina laughed, " well i cant do anything except hope he 

remembers, but that wont happen soon" she said sadly.

"yea..... didnt luna say we would be lucky if he got his memory back in 2 years?" mina 

asked curious, "yea and by then ill be a big hole of nothingness" she said sadly. "ohh hang in there serena! it will be ok i just

know it!" mina exclaimed happily, trying to cheer up her friend. " i hope so..... but i better go now, its getting late, cya!" she 

eclaimed as she hung up the phone.

she looked at the locket just before she went to sleep, she wasnt going to take another chance and wake up in dariens room 

again................................

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

*yyyyaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnnnnnnn*

"hhhhmmmmmmm" serena moaned as she woke up, she rubbed her eyes and moved to the vanity mirror to brush her hair,

she picked up the brush and looked into the mirror...........................................

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed.......(she seems to scream alot in this story......haha.....)

"how the hell did that happen?!?" she exclaimed. "if anything wrong dear?" her mum asked, "no im, i just realised the time" 

she said off the top of her head " luna!" she said trying to wake her up, "hmmmm............no..........serena......

....not..............a..........bath....................." luna mumbled in her sleep, so..........she tryed again " luna!"........................

"LUNA!!!!"........"ahhhhhh!...errrrmmm........i ...err hi serena! oh my god! what is that thing on your face!" she said surprised.

"what do you think it is? its a cresent moon silly! and i dont know how it got there but if it doesnt go anyway soon i wont be 

able to go out!" serena stressed, "well cant you cover it in the meantime?" she asked, "with what luna?", "umm do they allow 

head bands at school?" luna asked, " umm if i had a note i supposed, but id hav to forge it....hmmmmmmmmmm....i can do that!!"

she said happily, she went to her draw and pulled out a pink head band and put it in her bag, then she went and wrote a fake 

note from her mum. " ok! all set, lets go luna!" she said as she walked down stairs and to the door.....

____________________________________________________________________________________________

*CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* "ahhhhh" serena said as she went face first into the cement, "watch were your going meatball head!" 

darien exclaimed, "i know you want to feel me serena but not here!" he winked, "*gasp* hentai!" a very embarressed serena 

replied. " only for you serena!" he winked again as he walked awaya. "ohh he drives me crazy!!!, hes such a hunk!" she 

exclaimed. 'ohh no! ill be late for school now!" she thought as she raced down the street....................

____________________________________________________________________________________________

school went well, the teacher allowed the head band, which was good considering she didnt have anything else to cover up 

that cresent moon, luna had said it was there as a sign of her growing into the princess. but serena had a feeling her mother 

had something to do with this. she thought that queen serenity had opened her covered cresent moon so darien would see it 

and maybe remember, but serena knew that would be bad because he didnt remember on his own. but she supposed her 

mother didnt want to see her suffer. school had finished and serena was walking home when...........

*CRASH*!!! " darien! watch were your going!" serena yelled to the man ontop of her. 

"can i help it if you have an attraction to me meatball head?" he smirked, " dont call me meatball head!" she replied,

"ahhh-huuuh! you didnt deny that you have an attraction to me! my beds been empty since you felt it " he winked,

"oohhhhh! your sufficating darien!" she yelled as she got up, " only when im kissing you!" he smirked again he was wining 

today, 'damn' she thought, ' im gunna give this away', " only in your dreams darien!" she smirked this time, but that was 

washed off when, "well i do have to someday, even if its you" 'ouch" she thought ' that hurt' he noticed it too from her hurt 

expression, but didn say anything. " so... whats with the band?" he said as he reached to take it off only to hae his hand 

slapped back, "wow! touchie!.. im sorry geez" he exclaimed, 'that was soo close, better keep an eye on his hands!' she 

thought. "i....err..im sorry! i just have a bruise there, and it hurts if you touch it" she hated lying to him, but there was nothing 

else she could do. "hmmmm" was all he could say, 'so he didnt by it, but it looks like he wont push the subject so its good, he 

was always so understanding' *sigh*, "well anyway, i have to go cya round!" she yelled from behind as she ran off.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

well thats the end off chapter 2! hope you enjoyed it, i dont actually have a clue were this story is going, im just writing the ideas that come that very second hahah but anyway! if any of you have an idea of how i should go with my story please review and hepl me out! thanx!

luv

Princess-moon bunnie!


End file.
